Down the Rabbit, er,Fox Hole
by oddstick
Summary: DEAD YYHxNaruto xover The Spirit Detectives were just doing their job and in a flash they get thrown in a whole new world Warning: Yaoi is present
1. I don't think we're in Kansas, Toto

Author's Note: This is only my second fic to put on the web. Be gentle but I greatly enjoy constructive criticism. I've only seen the YYH shown on Cartoon Network and read the manga in Shonen Jump, the same goes for the Naruto manga and what else I've learned from the net. Title is temporary, more than likely to change. Excuse any grammar mistakes but please point them out to me so I can fix them.  
  
Description: Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Naruto So far focuses mainly on YYH characters but may change later on.  
  
Warning: Rating will change accordingly for each chapter. Nothing too explicit 'cept some mild cuss words so far. YAOI is in this fic but nothing too heavy. Pairings include: Kurama/Hiei Kakashi/Iruka ?Naruto/Sasuke?  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto or anything to do with them. If you sue me you get nothing but my angry cat attacking your face. Have a nice day!  
  
//thought//  
  
"speech"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Down the Rabbit, er...Fox Hole"  
  
By ShadowShapeShifter  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Light. Dark. Light. Dark.  
  
//Hmm. What happened? There I was, ready to kick that demon's butt then.//  
  
Yususke Uremeshi slowly opened his eyes. The shadows played sporadically across his face as the leaves swayed above him. He lay there, trying to set his thoughts in order.  
  
//Birds singing, breeze blowing. Sure is peaceful today. //  
  
"UREMESHI!!"  
  
//Well, it WAS peaceful. //  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and rolled over.  
  
"Damn it, Yusuke! Get your lazy butt up!"  
  
Without moving, Yusuke said, "Aw, come on Kuwabara. Go away. Just five more ~YAWN~ minutes."  
  
Kuwabara grabbed the collar of Yusuke's shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Have you even looked around? Where the hell are we?!"  
  
Yusuke pried Kuwabara's fingers from his shirt, dusted off his pants, and commenced with his perimeter check. Grass. Trees. Shrubs. More trees. More grass. A few wildflowers. ...Nothing too interesting.  
  
"Well Kuwabara, after an extent examination, I would have to say we are in fact...outside."  
  
"Well, I knew that!" Kuwabara growled. "I meant WHERE are we. This isn't the same place we were fighting that demon. I don't know about you but somethin' weird happened to me when you were fighting that demon."  
  
This piqued Yusuke's interest. "Weird? Like what?"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "I dunno. Kurama, the shrimp, and me were stand'n there watching you fight with the demon. Then all of a sudden, BANG! I really bright light blinded me. I felt like I was fall'n then I blacked out. I woke up over there," he said not pointing more than twenty feet away.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"'Hmm'? What's 'hmm'?! Did the same thing happen to you?"  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms and frowned in thought. He remembered the fight with the demon clearly. The youkai hadn't been exceptionally strong; he could have easily beaten it with one blow. He was just playing with it.  
  
The demon wasn't very smart either. There was no way it had been able to throw a special move or spell without Yusuke or one of the others noticing. But then again...  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, did you sense anything weird before the light show?"  
  
"Huh? Weird? No, not really." He closed his eyes. Yusuke knew he was replaying the whole battle in his mind's eye. He opened his eyes again. "I think I might have felt something, but I put it off as nothing. It could have been a sneak attack."  
  
Yusuke scratched the back of his head. Koenma had originally sent them out as pest patrol. Kill the renegade demons that had been attacking a small peaceful demon village on the outskirts of his lands.  
  
They had found the raiding party and had made quick work of them. As they were leaving to tell the villagers that all was well, a huge Oni had attacked. It had even caught Hiei off guard, back-handing him into the ground. Hiei had tried to catch himself but had judged wrong and everyone heard the distinct crack of his leg. Hiei hadn't made a noise besides a very quiet grunt, but Kurama had instantly been at his side.  
  
Yusuke had immediately jumped into the action. He attacked the demon, looking for some fun. Then, just as he was about to put the thing out of its misery, a strange light blinded him. At first he thought the Oni had pulled out some kind of secret attack but he quickly dismissed that idea. Before he could retaliate, he felt as if he were falling, then darkness.  
  
Well, at least it hadn't only happened to him. He turned to Kuwabara. "If we were ambushed the attacker may still be nearby. And..." Yusuke looked around at the unfamiliar foliage. "Hey, where are Kurama and Hiei? They were right next to you so shouldn't they be nearby?"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened at the realization. "I sure hope so. You were the first one I saw so I came to you. But now that I think about it, I didn't even catch a glimpse of 'em."  
  
Yusuke stretched, reaching his arms up as high as they would go. "Well, before we do anything too stupid we should probably find them. They may know a little bit more about what happened to us."  
  
Kuwabara nodded in agreement. Taking up his macho-man pose he said, "Okay! Let's go this way!"  
  
Yusuke quirked an eyebrow, abruptly turned on his heel, and started walking in the other direction, hand in his pockets.  
  
Kuwabara growled. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"You're sense of direction is worse than Botan's. So, naturally, I'm going the opposite direction."  
  
Kuwabara frowned. "My sense of direction is NOT worse than Botan's!"  
  
"Oh yes it is."  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
And so the argument continued as the two searched for their comrades, who were in turn searching for them. Doesn't anyone ever listen when they're told to stay in the same spot when they get lost? Oh well.  
  
  
  
"Fox! For the last time, PUT...ME...DOWN!"  
  
Kurama smirked as he continued to walk straight ahead. "But Hiei, I thought you liked it when I held you."  
  
Kurama's smirk turned into a tiny smile when Hiei blushed. He hugged Hiei a little closer, being careful of his injured leg. Kurama licked the tip of Hiei's nose, in a very fox-like gesture. "Besides, I can't let you put too much weight on your leg. With my plant's and your own healing ability, it shouldn't be too long before it is fully healed, but it would do us little good if you broke it again."  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama for being right, but it was only half-hearted. He crossed his arms and frowned, but unconsciously leaned more towards Kurama's chest, the steady heart beat comforting.  
  
The two of them had been an official couple for several years now. They had kept it secret until after Yusuke's win in the Dark Tournament. The reaction to the announcement hadn't been as bad as Hiei had feared. Botan had pouted, whining about how all the hot men in her life were either taken or gay...or both. Shizuru had asked for some real hardcore evidence but all she got was Kurama placing a small kiss on Hiei's cheek. Yukina congratulated the two of them as she tried to pull Kuwabara out of shock. And Yusuke and Keiko and just smiled and said something around the lines of 'about time'.  
  
As much as Hiei hated pity and being coddled, he had to admit it was nice to get such treatment from Kurama every once in a while. He turned his head slightly and lightly kissed Kurama's chest. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when he sensed something nearby.  
  
Kurama felt Hiei tense. He hugged him a little more tightly to grab his attention. While still looking straight ahead, he whispered, "I was wondering when you would notice. They've been following us for the past two minutes."  
  
Ignoring the teasing mockery Hiei asked, "How many?"  
  
Kurama tilted his head back, allowing his sensitive nose to catch their scents. "Two. Hmm...and it seems we interrupted them." He smirked.  
  
Confused, Hiei sniffed the air. He was about to ask but then he caught the scent of one of the men. Oh.  
  
Walking on the two of them remained silent, listening, as their trackers would come close then flit away.  
  
//They are very skilled hunters. I haven't managed to spot either one yet and they're very quiet...for humans //  
  
"So, should we call them out or just keep walking while they play hide-n-seek with us?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "I'm tired of them spying on us. Do what you want."  
  
Okay. That meant either the two demons run, or call out their pursuers. Kurama knew his mate well enough to know which he preferred. Kurama came to a halt and gently set Hiei down and held his shoulder till he was comfortably balanced. He then turned and faced the general area the two men were hiding in.  
  
"Come out," he yelled to the surrounding flora. "We tire of you following us. If you want to confront us, do so now."  
  
Nothing happened. The duo waited for several seconds. Kurama was about to shout out a threat but stopped himself when a man calmly walked out of the shrubbery. He approached casually but both demons saw that he carried himself like a warrior. He was physically ready for anything.  
  
The man stopped when he was about fifteen feet away. He studied the two foreigners as they studied him. He wasn't very tall, about the same height as Yusuke. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a strange headband with a leaf insignia engraved upon it. He had a scar that stretched from eye to eye across the bridge of his nose. Hiei noted with interest that he wore several concealed weapons about his person.  
  
Then the man spoke, breaking the silence. "Who are you and where are you from?"  
  
Kurama smirked. "First, have your companion come out as well."  
  
Both demons knew they had surprised the man, they could smell it. But his facial expression said nothing. "I don't understand. I have no companion. I am a scout and wish to know what you are doing in this territory."  
  
"He's not bad. Hiei."  
  
"To the right, about thirty feet, in a tree."  
  
"Thanks, love." Then loud enough for the scarred man in front of them to hear he said, "We know you are not alone. The two of you have been following us for the past half-hour. And besides, your companion is right over there." Kurama casually pointed off to the right.  
  
This time they smelled a tiny hint of fear.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei whispered, "The other one is circling around and coming our way."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The scarred man was about to reiterate his claim but was stopped when another man appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurama and Hiei were impressed. This new human was fast, not as fast as Hiei, but still fast.  
  
This man was a good six feet tall. He wore basically the same attire as the scarred one, but he wore a cloth that hid his lower face and his headband was worn at an angle so that it covered his left eye. His spiky hair was gray and seemed to lean to one side as if an eternal breeze were blowing it that way.  
  
The one-eyed man stepped around his companion. He bowed his head slightly and said, "I'm honored to meet someone who can track us so easily. We meant no harm, just following our duties. If we can have your name and reasons for being here we may be able to help."  
  
Kurama already liked this man. He was using one of the oldest tricks in the book to get on their good side: flattery. Kurama smiled. "You have a way with words, but flattery will get you nowhere. Tell me your name first, then I MAY tell you mine."  
  
This time, the one-eyed man smiled, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing under that half mask. "Ah, well. My name is Kakashi. Yours?"  
  
"Kurama. What of your friend?"  
  
"His name is his alone to give. What of your friend?"  
  
"The same."  
  
This was turning into quite the battle of wits or just a battle of whose patience would last longer through this aggravating conversation.  
  
Iruka sighed. This was worse than working with any of his youngest students! At least they weren't near as stubborn as these two men. He stormed his way past Kakashi and approached the foreigners. When he was close enough, he held out his hand. "My name is Iruka. We are from a nearby village and only wished to know your business since very few people come here without a purpose."  
  
Kurama shook Iruka's hand. Iruka then turned to Hiei but Hiei stubbornly refused to even acknowledge him. Iruka shrugged and turned back to Kurama. "So now you know who we are, may we know your business?"  
  
Kurama liked this man as well. "I am indeed sorry if we are trespassing for we did not know it. We are...lost and seeking two of our friends. Have you seen any other strangers around here?"  
  
Iruka shook his head. "No. You have been the only ones to come this way."  
  
Kurama bit his lip. He and Hiei had discussed what they remembered of Yusuke's fight with the Oni. They had come to the conclusion that maybe Yusuke and Kuwabara had been blasted as well. Thus their search had began.  
  
Kurama was starting to worry. He knew they were no where near where they had met the Oni. For one thing, the plants were different. For another, the air smelled much, much cleaner.  
  
He had no idea what so ever where in the three worlds they were.  
  
"Would you mind," Kurama started, "taking us to your village. We are in need of rest, food, and supplies. And perhaps, there, we may find our friends and get our bearings."  
  
Iruka looked over his shoulder to Kakashi who only shrugged. Iruka turned back to the demons. "I see no problem with that. We will lead you to our village and help you in any way we can. If you will follow us." Iruka spun on his heel and headed towards Kakashi.  
  
But both ninjas stopped when they realized they weren't being followed. They turned around to see what the problem was.  
  
"Damn it Hiei. Don't be so stubborn!"  
  
The little fire demon just turned his head away and snorted.  
  
"I refuse to let you walk. Your leg hasn't healed fully yet and I am not chancing it breaking again." Angry silence...then, Kurama bent down and whispered something in Hiei's ear.  
  
Kakashi snickered as he saw the little one's eyes go wide then narrow dangerously. He watched Kurama stand back up to his full height and place his hands on his hips. He glared down at his friend until Hiei slowly nodded.  
  
Kurama smiled triumphantly then swept his mate into his arms. One arm supporting his back while the other held his legs. Hiei continued scowling but he didn't make any other signs of rebellion.  
  
Kurama carried his prize with him as he walked to catch up with their guides. Kakashi smiled knowingly and Iruka thought of what a cute couple the two would make.  
  
  
  
And not more than a mile away-  
  
"Hey! We've already passed this tree twice!"  
  
"We have not! I know where I'm going."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
And so this new argument continued as the two continued searching for their comrades. And they continued walking in circles. And arguing. And fighting. Maybe with some luck they could... 


	2. Enter the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Author's Note: All work and no play make ShadowShapeShifter a dull girl. Sorry this took so long to get up. I've had a VERY busy week. And when I did have a little sliver of time, I was too tired to think coherently.  
  
Description: Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Naruto  
  
So far focuses mainly on YYH characters but may change later on.  
  
Ages: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura=16 Kakashi=30 Iruka=29 Yusuke, Kuwabara=17 Kurama, Hiei=17 in body  
  
Warning: Still PG-13  
  
Rating will change accordingly for each chapter. Nothing too explicit 'cept some mild cuss words so far. YAOI is in this fic but nothing too heavy. Pairings include: Kurama/Hiei - Kakashi/Iruka - Naruto/Sasuke  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto or anything to do with them. If you sue me you get nothing but my angry cat attacking your face. Have a nice day!  
  
//thought//  
  
"speech"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Down the Rabbit, er...Fox Hole"  
  
By ShadowShapeShifter  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Aw man, Yusuke. I'm pooped," whined Kuwabara as he sat down on the ground.  
  
With a grunt, Yusuke fell down beside him. He lay back on the warm earth and threw an arm over his eyes. "I'm with you there. I don't have the slightest clue of where we are."  
  
Kuwabara laid down as well, sending up a tiny cloud of dust. "And we still haven't found Kurama and Hiei. I'm start'n to think we got zapped here all by our ourselves."  
  
"Nah, I think they're here somewhere. I just have this feeling."  
  
"Yeah. I just wish we could find--" Kuwabara stopped in mid-sentence and sat very still.  
  
Yusuke watched as he tilted his head to the side as if listening to something vary far away. "What is it?" he whispered as quietly as he could.  
  
Kuwabara brought his attention back to their present position. He scratched the back of his head. "Three people are head'n this way. They all have really high spirit energy."  
  
Yusuke stood up and dusted off his pants. "Are they dangerous?"  
  
Kuwabara focused on their soon to be visitors. "Naw, I don't sense anything evil...Wait, there's something. One of them...I don't know. He's different somehow. It's-"  
  
"HEY YOU! Who are you?" The two spirit detectives turned around.  
  
Before them stood a boy in a very bright orange outfit. He had bright blonde hair and squinty eyes. And were those birthmarks...or whiskers?  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms. "Who's asking?"  
  
"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Now, who are you!"  
  
"I'm Kuwabara and this here is Yusuke. Have you seen any other people wondering around here?"  
  
"Hey! I'm the one asking questions around here! Now, what's your business?"  
  
Yusuke sighed. This guy was as stubborn as he was. "Look twerp. We're lost and we're looking for our friends: a tall redhead and a short guy with black, spiky hair. Have you seen 'em?"  
  
Finally the blonde boy opened his bright blue eyes. "Twerp! TWERP?! How dare you call me a twerp!" Naruto was about to take a run at the boys when suddenly he was held back. He looked at his shoulder, which was held by a hand, which was attached to the arm...of Sasuke.  
  
Without looking away from the potential enemies, Sasuke said, "Watch your temper Naruto. We don't know if they are a threat or not. Don't take any actions you might regret later."  
  
Naruto relaxed and nodded, trusting the older boy.  
  
Sasuke stepped forward. "I am Sasuke. If what you say is true, then you would find no problem in following us to our village. We might find your friends there."  
  
Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "Well, it doesn't sound like a bad idea. If they take us to a town, we can find out where we are and maybe find the guys."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Sounds good. I'm with whatever you decide."  
  
Yusuke turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "All right. We'll come, but I would appreciate it if you called your teammate out of the trees first. I don't like people spying on me."  
  
The spirit detectives had to struggle to keep their giggles silent as both the boy's eyes enlarged-even if only by a millimeter. Sasuke cleared his throat and nodded at the hidden person.  
  
But, both Kuwabara and Yusuke were caught with their pants down, (not literally), when they spotted the young beauty emerge from the underbrush. Kuwabara had always had a thing for 'unique' hair colors and he had to keep picturing his lovely Yukina back home to keep his tongue from lolling out. Yusuke didn't have the same problem, per say, but he could still appreciate beauty when it came strutting up to him.  
  
The girl stopped beside her companions, looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke, and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm surprised you spotted me so easily. I guess I under estimated you."  
  
"Ah, no worries." Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara hard in the ribs to get his thoughts back on track. "So, where's this village of yours?"  
  
  
  
"That's an awfully strange splint. Did you do that, Kurama?" Iruka asked, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
Kurama looked down at his lover's leg. When they had first woken up in this new land, the first thing he had done was tend to Hiei's injury. He had used his plants to speed along the healing process and had used a length of strong ivy to bind the splint. To anyone else, the ivy looked like any other, but both the demons could tell that it was saturated with Kurama's spirit energy. Along with holding the bone straight, the plant was helping it heal even faster.  
  
//Hiei should be at full strength within the hour. //  
  
"Yes, I wrapped his leg. Old family remedy; his leg should be good as new by tomorrow."  
  
Kakashi arched his single eyebrow as Iruka exclaimed, "Wow! Would you teach me that? It would be really helpful in the field."  
  
Kurama laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm sorry but it is a secret."  
  
Crestfallen, Iruka asked, "Are you sure? Maybe you could just teach the medics, then. If your method can speed the healing process, why keep it a secret?"  
  
"I understand your point of view, but I must stand by my decision. Sorry."  
  
Iruka pouted and turned his gaze back to the trail in front of him. Kakashi fell back beside him. He leaned over and whispered, "You know you're adorable when you pout, right?" Iruka gawked at his lover and couldn't keep the slight blush from rising in his cheeks.  
  
Slightly behind them, Kurama snickered. He glanced down at Hiei who was still scowling. But he noticed the glint in his eye that meant that he had heard the tiny comment as well. Bowing his head, Kurama whispered, "I think the same of you, but all I ever get to see is that scowl of yours." Getting only a deeper scowl, Kurama asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Hiei scoffed. "You know good and well that I could have walked on my own a half hour ago. Why don't you put me down?"  
  
"We can't let them know that we're not human. They know that you're leg was broken and in a human it can take weeks for bones to mend. If they saw you walking on your leg so soon, they would grow suspicious. We don't need that kind of attention yet. At least not until we find the others.  
  
"And besides, you know I take every chance I get to hold you."  
  
Hiei tried to hold his scowl, but Kurama saw it slip into a tiny smile. He was so happy that Hiei was slowly creeping out of his hardened shell. It had taken Kurama a lot of hard work to get inside, but it was well worth it.  
  
"Ah! Here we are! This is Konohagakure, our village."  
  
Kurama had to crane his neck back to see the top of the huge fortress. And fortress it was. Of what Kurama could see, a huge wooden wall surrounded the whole village.  
  
Kurama was wondering how they were going to get in when, all of a sudden, the huge gates started to swing open. He hadn't even realized he had stopped walking until Hiei gently elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted his acknowledgement and continued to follow Iruka and Kakashi inside.  
  
  
  
//Wow, this village sure is strange. It's looks like it came out of the Feudal Era but then I turn around and see telephone poles and all this other electrical stuff. Just where or when did we land? //  
  
Yusuke scratched his head as he contemplated that question. He had been trying to find a solution the whole time they had been led to the kids' village...Konoha-something or other. He still hadn't found an answer.  
  
He was so desperate he was about to ask Kuwabara what he thought but he was cut short as he sensed two familiar spirit energies.  
  
"Master Iruka! Master Kakashi! Where have you been?" The hyper kid, Naruto, tackled the man with the scar across the bridge of his nose. They both fell to the ground laughing. The other man had his one eye closed as if he were smiling under his half mask.  
  
Yusuke approached casually followed closely by Kuwabara. We walked past the reunited trio and straight toward the couple following behind. He stopped, crossed his arms, and said, "About time you two showed up. So, where ya been?"  
  
Kurama smiled, relieved to have found his friend and comrade so quickly. "We've been looking for you two, as well. As we were searching, Iruka and Kakashi came across us."  
  
"Pretty much the same thing happened to us. How ya doin' there Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked with his usually candor.  
  
Hiei gave Kuwabara a glare that promised evil things. Kuwabara shuddered. "So I guess that means you're okay."  
  
As Iruka was trying to pry Naruto off of him, Kakashi approached the troupe. "So, are these the comrades you spoke of?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes, it seems they were found as well."  
  
Kakashi nodded then called the three children over. They lined up and stood at attention...well two out of the three did; Naruto was busy talking to Iruka. Kakashi paced in front of the line. "Report."  
  
"We were patrolling the borders like we were ordered. During our watch, we came across these two, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They said they were lost and searching for their friends. I judged them to be non-threatening at the time and decided to allow them passage to our village."  
  
"Thank you Sasuke. Iruka and I came across Kurama and Hiei in a similar way." Kakashi leaned back and seemed to be contemplating something. After a moment he nodded to himself and turned to the Spirit Detectives.  
  
"If you will kindly follow me, I will take you to the leader of our village. He may be able to help you find your way." He spun on his heel and began to saunter off.  
  
Yusuke was the first to take off after him. Everyone else just kind of trailed behind.  
  
As Kurama followed the group, he found his attention continuously drawn to the young man named Naruto. They hadn't been introduced yet but the girl was continuously nagging about something and her rants usually contained the poor boy's name.  
  
//There's something strange about that boy. He looks human enough but he smells wrong and his spirit energy is not the same as other humans. There's also a spell of some kind wrapped around his aura. Hmmmmmm.//  
  
  
  
Kakashi bowed from the waist. "Hokage, sir, as we were patrolling, Iruka and I came across two strangers. They said they were lost and looking for their friends. The tall one, Kurama, was extremely polite once he knew we were of no threat. The little one, Hiei, doesn't talk much.  
  
"Upon our return to the village, we came across Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura who had also been on patrol. They had also found two strangers, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They led them here so they could find their friends as well. When we met up it appeared that all of our foundlings knew each other. If I didn't know any better I would think this was some kind of trap, but my instincts say that these people are no threat to us."  
  
The Hokage stroked his short beard thoughtfully. "This is strange indeed. Kakashi, bring the four of them in...alone."  
  
Kakashi bowed and exited. A moment later the four newcomers entered. The Hokage spoke, "I am the Fourth Hokage of this village. Kakashi has told me of what he knows of your situation. But my curiosity has piqued. I wish to know where four strangers such as you come from and how you came to be so near our village without notice."  
  
The four hesitated. Yusuke was the first to speak. "Look Gramps, we're not real sure how we got here either. We were just doin' our job then we get blasted to the middle of a forest. We don't have the slightest clue of where we are!"  
  
Hokage couldn't help but smile. This boy reminded him of Naruto. "All right. Why don't you explain to me exactly what happened. Then I may be able to help you."  
  
This time Yusuke looked hesitant. He turned to his companions and had a quick, whispered conversation. The all nodded in agreement to some presented proposition. As one, they turned back to Hokage, and having Yusuke as the official spokesperson, told the Hokage of their world, their jobs, and what had happened to them.  
  
After much explaining, the Hokage finally nodded in understanding. They had all come to the conclusion that they were not from this world. But Hokage knew that things didn't happen without reason. They were here for something. He just didn't know what.  
  
At length, he finally spoke his decision over the matter. "I will give you permission to stay in our village till you find your answers. I will help as much as I can. You may stay in of the vacant houses down the street; I will talk to the landowner and make a compromise about rent. I will supply you with all the necessities until you can earn your own. We do not know how long you may be here, so prepare for the worst. You may be here for a very long time." All four shuddered at that.  
  
The Spirit Detectives bowed. "Thank you sir. We greatly appreciate your help. And, uh...thanks for believing us about the whole parallel dimension thing. I wasn't too sure if you would."  
  
The Hokage smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a very open-minded old fool. If you need anything else you can also ask Iruka or Kakashi." He stood up and ushered them out the door.  
  
"Iruka, would you please help these boys find a suitable living space in the vacant houses down the street."  
  
Iruka pushed himself up from his comfortable sitting position. "No problem, sir. Come on, the sooner we get you moved in the sooner you can get some rest. It looks like you could use some."  
  
  
  
"There, you're done." Kurama pulled away the last of the ivy that had been wrapped around Hiei's leg. "Does everything feel all right?"  
  
Hiei sighed in frustration. "Yes, Kurama. I've been fine since this afternoon! Will you STOP fussing over me?"  
  
Kurama used his power to regress the ivy back into a seed. Then he grinned like the fox he was and crawled up the bed like a big cat. He came face to face with Hiei. "But Hiei, I've told you, I 'like' fussing over you." He leaned in a little more and gave the small fire demon a peck on the lips.  
  
Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders and used his own weight to pull the bigger demon down beside him. Once they were lying side by side, Hiei snuggled as close as he could to the fox, reveling in the external warmth.  
  
Kurama was in the mood for more but he would not deny his lover a little cuddling. Every once in a while Hiei would fall in a funk and need the bodily contact that he usually avoided. Kurama had no arguments. He held his demon closer and inhaled his scent.  
  
Even when he knew Hiei was asleep, Kurama could not find solace. His mind kept reaching back to the image of the blonde boy, Naruto. There was something about him that was setting off alarms. Not the 'Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!' kind of alarms but just the little alarm clock kind. The one that was so annoying and it just never shut up no matter how many times you threw it across the room.  
  
Eventually Kurama felt the drag of the day. He would just have to study the boy more closely tomorrow.  
  
  
  
//First a kiss there. Then a kiss here. //  
  
Sasuke pulled back. "Naruto, what's wrong?"  
  
The boy shrugged his naked shoulders. "Nothing."  
  
Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "Naruto."  
  
"Oh all right!" growled Naruto. "You saw those two guys that Master Iruka and Master Kakashi found right? Well, I don't know, it's just that...there's something 'strange' about them. Especially the redhead. He gives me this really weird feeling."  
  
Sasuke lay down beside the younger boy. "A 'weird feeling', huh? Should I be jealous?"  
  
Naruto scoffed. "No way." He leaned over and kissed the dark-haired boy. "You're my one and only."  
  
Sasuke smiled. "Damn right. Now, do you want to sleep or.?"  
  
Naruto grinned evilly and literally pounced on his boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Sakura was still awake as well. She was busy contemplating her current love life.  
  
Lately, Naruto had all but stopped pestering her with his flirting but Sasuke was still just his tall, dark, handsome, AND silent self. No matter what she did, she just 'could not' get Sasuke to fall for her.  
  
//Dangit! Why hasn't he come after me yet? I'm young, fit, smart, beautiful, what else could you want in a girl?! Well, at least Naruto's finally gotten the hint. //  
  
//Those four new guys were kinda...different. The tall one with the long red hair was absolutely gorgeous! I wonder if he's taken? The guy with the broken leg wasn't too bad either. I'll have to have a talk with them tomorrow. //  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! They make me happy!  
  
Crimson Rain1: Thanks, I wasn't too sure about the relationship at first, but I'm gradually becoming more comfortable with portraying the two of them together.  
  
Tion: You get half a cookie for partially guessing what I was gonna do. I just thought it would work better to have the more immature Yusuke and Kuwabara to meet the equally immature Team 7.  
  
Rubia*Ryusui / Clover*Viper24: Thanks, this is my first try at yaoi on the web and I like what I've done so far. It's not nearly as hard as I thought it would be.  
  
Gemini Star1: WAH! You get a cookie for guessing right! I was gonna have Team 7 meet them anyway but you gave me a little more confidence when writing it. I was kinda worried about OOC-ness but I guess it's not as bad as I thought. ^__^  
  
Nabooru the Tempest of Fate: Oh yeah, there's a whole cult of KakaIru's over in Japan. Sites in English are hard as hell to find though.  
  
Tanuki-chan: Well, there's some SasuNaru for ya! Not much but I'm getting there. 


End file.
